Xamani
by YunaVeerle
Summary: WARNING: Blood and other things why its rated M
1. Chapter 1

-No one's pov-

It has been a two years since Mag mel has been defeated. Since then a lot has chanced. Neathia and Gundelia has strong their bond and made a band whit Vestel and earth, That bond is some thing like United Nations but it is called United worlds. One of the first projects of the United worlds has been to rebuilt Bakugan Interspace alike place. A Place where the Cultures can come together in a peaceful place, Bakugan Interspace has got a new name and is now simply called Interspace still the original plan is in it.

But a world not yet Know called Xamani has just discovered the worlds and has send spies to learn about them.

-Shun Pov-

"I Have You almost Shun!" screams his opponent. "Ability activate steam league." Taylean doges the attack. "Ability activate Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister." The bakugan of the opponent returns and leaves the arena full with cheers for him. He waves short to the people around him and leaves his spot for the next two brawlers. He passes the wait rooms where he sees Paige in her Gundelian form waiting for her turn. "Good Brawl shun." Says she and turns to the couple who are next. He finally leaves the arena and enters the square what leaves to the twenty Bakugan brawl Arena's. He takes a look to the fight that are on the moment in arena 3. It are Dan and Marucho against a Neathian and Gundelian. Tristar and Drago are out of breath but there opponents aren't any better. Dan activates an ability and defeat the two Bakugan whit one blow. "Shun can we leave now I need some fresh air and Quiet." "Yes Taylean I was only watching how Dan and Drago took another victory." They move to the exit of the square. He is on time, a train looking waits for the Brawlers wand watcher to step inside. He steps in the coupe that he and the other brawlers share, it is empty. He press in the location where he wants to. And takes a seat. The train moves while the coupes switch from place and move to there destinations.

As the coupe finally stops he steps out and stands on a almost empty square and takes leave to the logout. He logs himself out and hears a voice saying. "Thanks for coming to interspace if you had problems please contact." He leaves the login room and comes into a empty building. "Taylean what should we do first eat or meditate?" "Had it asked sooner then we had gone to Runo her café." "No I like to eat outside sometimes and at this hour her café is busy." "lets go meditate first."

-? Pov-

I want to scream no, break my glass throw all the food trough the room fight against all the beast outside the city. But I sit quietly and listen to out leaders. "So any idea which earthling we are going to capture?" asks the girl dressed in a Red Dress, Fiametta. "I have an idea." Says the girl dressed in pink, Lumia. "Who?" asks one of the boys Dressed in dark green and purple, Daylano. Lumia shows three pictours of three boys. "This are Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami and Marucho Marikura." "What attribute users are they?" asks the boy dressed in dark blue, Achiel. He looks around the room the girl who sits next of him points to the blond boy. "He is an aquos user." She is Egeria. "Dan kuso is a Pyrus user." Says a boy dressed in orange red, Azer. He gets hit by the girl who wears red shorts and collar, Makenzi. "The boys who are just like me dressed in White but have a green skin tone en Emerald green eyes speak next. "Shun kazami is a ventus user we can capture him as soon as we are back. We two know his daily ruintine." "Good Aria keep an eye on Ven and Tus." Says Achiel. The rest of the table look jalousie at all three of us. We take our devices of the table and put it around our pulses. Our green skin become more Human like. And my wings disappear. The next moment we are transported to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

-Aria pov-

"Shun usually meditates her around this hour of time." Says Tus. While his twin only can smile. "Is that him." WhispersI. the twin look to the boy where I point at. "Yes it is him." Say both of them. Why must I have a team with a twin. "Look he is with his Bakugan." Says Ven. "Does one of you two have an idea?" asks I. "I have." Says Tus. "We two grab shun and you grab his Bakugan and transport us back home." "You think she can do it." "She its our cousin of course she can." While the twin walk slowly behind shun Aria knows to get by the Bakugan. She gets the green sphere with both her hands. The boys had got shun and struggles to get loose. Fast she transport them to there world.

Not a long time later is shun and his placed in a prison and must Aria guard them. The twins and the members who are on that moment on Xamani have a speak trough.

"Why have you and youre friends done this?" screams shun behind her. "If I answer that will you give an answer on my question?" Shun looks surprised but he says yes. "My people are fascinated by the earthlings and all the other worlds where you earthlings have a bond with. We want to know how you all survive and why nature not has killed you all yet." "So you're from another world which one is this?" "We call our home Xamani." "May I asks another question?" "Depents on how you answer my Question. Why don't you have powers like the beast you call Bakugan." "Powers like that? No we haven't but Bakugan aren't beast or pets they are our friends and are free to leave if they want to." "Shun if you ever have any questions you can ask me. I maybe go in against my bosses but I think it was wrong to just capture you." "Then why did you?" "I cant say." Why needed he to ask that. "Say me, why!" she turns her back to him.

-Shun Pov-

Great I don't know where taylean is and the girl who just stands there ignores me as if I don't exist. "Aria why are you still in that form." The girl where has talked whit turns to someone who he cant see. she does something of her pulse. In a Instant and she is chanced. Her skin is green her clothes Are white. On her back she has a pair of feathered Wings. They are white but in the light they color green. Her black hair that first reacht to just beneath her shoulders passes now her whole back. Three others appear in his sight. All three have a brown skin and there mussels are visible. At first he tought that they where hairless but actually they have short hair in the same color as there skin. Two wear only jeans another also a tank top. "Terra is that really Shun Kazami." Asks the shortest of the three. "Yes little bro, or the twins must have made a mistake again." "shut it you two Aria wouldn't make a mistake." Says the tird one. All three has a low dark voice but the last one was higher as that of a girl. "You three leave." Again a new voice. The tree who just came leave the room and three new people appear. One of them is a girl and has a Orange skin a Red dress and yellow blond hair. One of the man has a Blue scaly skin his clothes are darker blue and looks like a swimsuit. The other boy has a grey skin and has clothes in Dark green and purple. They are talking but he cant hear what they say. Aria screams what sounds like a no. something wants him to close his eyes. If he opens them again the three are gone and Aria is chained and lies on the ground. Her wings look broken, what had she done that they did that to her. A pool of a lilac colored fluid lies beneath her. He notice that it comes out her, Blood. To late he relize that the room where they are is filling whit a gas. The next moment is everything black.


	3. Chapter 3

-Shun Pov-

"Shun wake up." Screams someone in his ear. He opens his eyes and looks to the one who screams in his ears. Its Dan. "Did you dream?" asks the brunette. "I think." Says shun while he wipes the sleep out his eyes. "Was it a nice dream?" asks Dan. "What does it matter, just lets go home." Both walk silence to there home. Dan unlocks the door. He follows his friend inside but something, something isn't right. "Shun!" a voice is calling out for him. He looks around if there is someone who fits by the voice, except for Dan the room is empty. "Something wrong shun?" "Did you hear that voice to?" "Voice? Witch voice where are you talking about?" "Nothing maybe it was just of the dream." "You scared me for a moment there buddy." They walk up the stairs and he notice that there are cracks in the stairs. He stops these stairs aren't old they are build two years ago. This isn't right. He knew something was wrong. He looks around the room. From the roof of the rooms seeps blood down to the ground. He wants to scream but he cant his voice isn't there. He turns to Dan who is totally coverd in blood. "Shun, shun." He looks behind him. Marucho stands behind him together whit a few other persons who aren't recognizable because everything is covered by blood. He wants to run upstairs but that path is blocked by Dan and others. The only way out is to jump of the stairs. He runs to the railing puts his right foot on it and jumps of. "Shun!" that voice again it keeps calling out for him. He lands on the ground and runs out the door. Followed by Dan, Marucho and everyone who has been covered in blood. "Shun!" the voice is louder. He can even pinpoint it where it was from. He has the feeling that he must go to the voice, but something else in him says that he must not. He follows the voice and sees something standing, someone. Then he realizes who it is. "Aria!" he stretch out his hand aria grabs it and the next moment he opens his eyes he is in a prison. All the blood is gone. His whole body is shaking but calm hand hold him. He looks up to the face of the person who has him. "Aria." He brings out. "What… happened? And where are we." "A high secured Prison. No one can escape this place. The closest city Is three days away. But are you all right." "Yes, I am still in one piece." He gives her a weak smile and stands up. "What happened to you're wings?" after a silence she answers. "Broken."

-Aria pov-

He gives me a weak smile and gets up. Then he asks "what happened to youre wings." I hoped that he not asked that, that hoe wouldn't ask about it. But he did and know I need to answer it. At least it feels that way for me. "Broken." Say I finally. His eyes turn soft as he look at me. He desites to turn our conversation in a other way. "Can you tell me About the citezens of Xamani?" I am glad he asked that. "Yes I want to. Uhm where do I start." "Well start by you guys looks you all have a different skin color." "Well Our skin color is the kind of power we use and out which place of Xamani we come." "Well youre skin is green so you do come from the forest?" I lough. "No, my green skin shows I come from the Sky people we live close to the sky and our powers are close of that of the wind.." "Something like the Ventus Atribuut." "Uhm, yes. There are two different kinds of Sky people, You have like me those with wings and those without wings." "Those two wo grab me where also from the sky people, not?" "Yes the twins Ven and Tus. They are born without wings. Then you have the people of the sea, they have a blue scaly skin they exists in three different kinds." "three?" "it is easer to start with the water that can be salt or sweet. You have who can only survive in salt water and those in sweet water and some in both. Some have a vis taile and others has only legs. They with legs can leave the waters the others not." "I have seen one of them his clothes where swimsoute looking." "That was Achiel one of my ex-bosses he can survive in both types of water. Then there where two others both female, Aqua she can survive only in salt and Ergeria she can only in sweet water." "sounds fair." "Then you have the people of the ground. They live underground they exit in one kind all of them keep there hair short are strong and work in mines oh and don't forget they are as dumb as a rock." "I noticed that." "You met Terra Earth and Ila, believe me I wish I never met them to." "Ila has she a higher voice then the other two?" "Yes oright the next. Then you have the people of the sun. they can only survive as the sun shines or close to fire they have a orange to red skin and believe me if they are angry you think the sun itself is on there heads." "Why that." "There hair turns into fire." "I hope never to see them like that." "You have seen Fiametta one of my other ex-bosses, the others are Makenzi and Azer." "A boy and a girl not." "Yes, both one and all dynamite with a short lontje. Uhm then we have left the people of light and darkness. Some times we count them as one kind and other times as two." "Why that?" "Well it is hard to explan But the licht takes care that all the lightcristals light up over the whole world. And the dark takes care that everyone works good togheter what kind thay are. But they cant stand the light." "What I heard I understand a bit." "Good." "Well how where youre team mebers of that last group called?" "Well you had Black, Achlys one of the few dark girls we have. Daylano my ex-boss and boss of the other two. Of light we have Lumia she is also one of my good friends, Ziya he may be a boy but sometimes he looks like a girl and then we have I still wonder how he got in the team, Photios." "wow are a lot." "I know."

* * *

I wanted to write a bit darker story, if you have any tips or idea's the i like to listen to them.


	4. Chapter 4

-Shun-

Aria has fallen asleep and her wounds has heald for a big part. The past few days they had talked about there world and how they lived. Everyday at the same time one of Aria he old teammates came and brought food. Lumia gave them a light so they didn't have to be in the dark. And now it was time already for food. An annoying sound comes there way. Something tells him that this isn't an ordinary day in this prison. Soon the faces of the twins appear. "Hay Ven has you heard?" starts Tus. "What?" asks his twin. "That shun Kazami is missing and that his friends and other people has start searching for him." "Oh yes I heard that. They say he is dead isn't that right?" "Yes I heard that to way was it again." "they found his Bakugan partner dead." He jumps up and screams "What have you done to Taylean." "Nothing wrong." "I am gonna kill you all of you who has touched Taylean!"

-Taylean pov-

They have him locked up in a room and chained him. The whole day, as it was a day, there was an annoying sound and it makes him crazy. To ignore it he thought about shun what they had done to him. Suddenly the annoying sound has stopped. And A man is smiling to him. The smile isn't meant for him but for the mans own joy. He see that a panel with buttens appear and the man presses one in. "Taylean was it right?" he stares at the man. "no answer now then I call you just Taylean. You're partner was shun right?" he takes a deep look in his eyes. "Right?" asks he as he got no answer. "Well he had a choice leave or stay here by you and you know what was his choice? yes I think we both know it." At one way he wants to believe the guy but in his heart he doesn't. he has been shuns partner for almost three years that guy over there must be lying. But shun isn't here so his mind believes him. "I think you are lying." He screams. "lets see if you think that after this." The man presses a button and water is falling down on his head. The glass cage where he is in fills slowly but fast enough whit water. Till it is totally filled.

He doesn't know how long he has stand there but the water finally sinks away. "So what do you now think?" "I still think Shun hasn't leaved me that simple." As return for his answer shocks go trough his entire body. The man laughs. "I would have been dead now." "Well I am not and I cant think of that Shun be trade me or ever will!" "Shall I tell you the truth then?" "It wouldn't hurt you." "Well I have him in prison around a few times you below us." "I knew he stands at my side!"

( A few days later)

"Daylano I have a good idea to do." "what is it ventus?" "Wel Tus And I" "Had read a book from Gundelia" "it was from so creazy emperor" "Called Barodiatsj" "I think it was different" "Anyway in that book was a way" "To kill" they both let a break in it and say at the same time "A Bakugan" "Sounds interesting." What have they found? Kill him maybe he let them the past few days they had done to him really awful and painfull things or maybe him must take away the fun and day now. He does now already feel little life inside him, yes taking away the fun of him is a great idea.

-Aria pov-

I woke up from a screaming. A looked dazed around and see shun standing by Ven and Tus. I come up and the two see it. "Ah aria you have woke up to." The smile they give me I know they are going to do something, or looking at shun they had done something already. The next moment I know Tus has grabbed shun. "Let him go." I move in their direction but they wanted it and ven has grabbed me. We both struggel but they pull us both out of the cell and put something around both our waist and pulses and my wings. Let us over to follow them both.

* * *

I am so sorry for taylean. And fans of taylean i am sorry for too.


	5. Chapter 5

-Alice pov-

First Shun disappearance, then taylean found dead and know an invasion of Aliens they never heard of. "Alice you're right!" screams someone behind her. She jumps forth and something hits behind her. "Alice are you oke?" "I am fine Runo." Runo helps her up and then they are surrounded. "Hai Makenzi, Isnt that THE alice who has as legend to have been masquerade?" asks a boy. "Ah Azer if that is true then why isn't she a lot braver and protect he friend." Says the girl. "Makenzi, Daylano wants us to bring him new toys since the last one is dead." Says the boy again. The girl laughs. "Has someone an idea?" More appear. "Let them kill each other that would be fun." Says a boy he has different skin color and is more grey. "I never will betray a friend!" The grey skin boy comes down and grabs runo. "Black don't kill her already and take her with you." The boy and Runo teleport away. I must see to get away her. The ability card I used as masquerade! "Not that fast."

Black everything is black. "what do you want whit the girls?" "I can already have fun with the other two prisoners." Other two prisoners? "Let Ziya have his fun." "Okey." "who is ziya." hears she Runo bring out. "That's me pretty girl." Runo screams. "Lumia, Pothios will you two help me?" She feels her self picked up, and carried away. She feels herself slip away again.

She hears someone talking but she cant form words out of it. She opens her eyes. She wants to move her leg, but to her horror she cant even feel her legs or her arms. She wants to scream but even her mouth wont listen. She sees a shadow of a hand passes her. A moment later she hears dripping. "If you can hear me wink twice with you're eyes." Says a voice. She winks twice, even if she doesn't want to! "Good, now get up." She sees herself coming up. What is she doing? She cant even feel her body how can she move even if she doesn't want to. She gets a glimp of herself in a reflecting. Her hair has been cut, her long Beautiful brown hair. Now it has long and short strings of hair. The longest one doesn't even reach her shoulder. "Follow me." A man with a pure white skin and wears clothes that are yellow/gold with hints of red and blue. She follow him to a room with is white, if the man didn't wear colors he would have been disappeared in this room. In the middle of the room she sees a table with someone lying on it who has light blue hair. Runo! Beside her stands two others who looks like the man she followed here in. but the other is female and instead of hint of red she has pink. Runo her eyes open and she close them again. Maybe because of all the white in this room. I move closer to Runo. Her eyes open wide and look right into mine. "Alice." She brings out. Then she struggles with the chains what keep her on the table. She wants to free Runo, help her but she cant. "You know what to do." Says the man who led her in. He and the others leave the room by entering a door. Her body moves to a table what she hasn't seen when she came in. on the table lies one knife. Clean, sharp and she grabs it. She knows what her body turns out to do. She struggles to stop her body but the body steps to Runo and stabs the knife deep in her flesh of Runo her leg. Runo screams and blood flows out the deep wound. Her body pulls out the knife and stabs the knife in the other leg. Again screams Runo. Again the knife gets pulled out Runo. The blood that flows out her wounds meet echo her on the table where now a pool of red blood lies. The knife moves this time to Runo her left arm there it follows the way of the arm. The wound that's made is less deep but is a line from her shoulder to her hand. The same happens to her right arm. Both times as the knife meet her body screams Runo. The knife cut away some of Runo her clothes and then write in her stomach blood you bitch. The wounds in her arms has closed and that by her legs almost. Alice can only watch what her own hands do. The knife find a way trough both Runo her hands and feet. And the wounds that have closed is by the knife reopened and made bigger. all the blood that lies on the table and that's dripping on the floor, is it unbelievable that Runo still lives. "Alice stop please." Her body move to Runo and stabs in her right shoulder. She cant help it. A last stab goes trough Runo her neck then she release the knife. She has full control of her body. She falls on her knees and cries, she killed Runo, she just KILLED on of her best friends!

* * *

Runo haters are happy know.


	6. Chapter 6

-Aria pov-

With horror I locked what happened on the other side. I knew Ziya could let people do what they didn't want but killing an other. I turn to shun. He doesn't show emotion in his body but his eyes shows a mix of feelings, eyes cant lie said my mother always, may she rest in piece. In his eyes she sees sadness, horror and he is scared. Where she doesn't think he is wrong she is pretty scared to. She takes a look around the room where they are. The have been brought to the observation room witch is connected to three rooms where Daylano and Ziya do there tests on traders and people who just stand or stood in their way. She herself is a trader she wonders what they are going to do to her. Once she has stood here brought in the trader. How did it come this far?

A long time ago her people lived in peace and where ruled by a wise king but before he died he gave the crown to his youngest and second son. The first born and oldest son was angry on his father but the wise king saw that the oldest son had a dark mind and hart the name of the oldest son is Daylano, he was so angry that he disappeared that day his father died, some said the old king was killed that day. The youngest son who always looked up to his brother followed his brother and when the youngest returned was on his horse half dead, some rebels who where under the lead of Daylano had attack him. Daylano returned and became king when his brother died. His second hand Ziya and he had planned this already when they where younger. Together they ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. One day we got a massage of need. Ziya traced it back to Neathia the first time we learned it of the worlds outside our own. Since then they planned an infiltration because our own home world is dangerous and you cant take a step outside the city's without being attacked by fiends. One day she was in one of those illegal races, yeah she was a bad girl than, she love those races it was against the law and she loved the freedom. She loved her wings, she doesn't know what she can do without them. That day the soldiers of Daylano saw us, and followd us, what wasn't a surprise to us, we having an illeagle race I was at top speed and escaped but the guards has seen me, so I had to leave the city as soon as I could. That was the first time I ran into Daylano, he saw me flying. And called me to him. Two guards brought me to him. He was gathering everyone with wings and so I was there it seems like he didn't have heard of what I had done until to guards saw it who had followed me they told the king. Then he told me that my sins would be scraped if I came in his special elite force. and so I did end up finally here.

-Shun pov-

It is just horrible to see that one of you're friends killing an other one. If Dan was here he would have broken the chains of anger and would have start kicked the ones who stand there before him smiling to Alice who seems to that her body had been controlled. He can her see sitting on the floor crying. I don't know how long I stared to the two there so he turns his head to aria her eyes stand on far away as if she is in thought, she is as scared as I am, maby she knows what is going to happen to us. Then the man comes inside I know who he is Aria told me he is the leader of everyone even Aria shakes when he is close. Daylano the first time I saw him is when he locked us in this room. God knows what he is going to do now. "So shun one of you're friends is dead I heard." Says he with a smile while he walks towards Aria, pulls out her wings a feather. Aria her face gives a sign of the hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

-Shun pov-

Daylano grins as he walks towards him. The floor is covered with Aria her feathers. Her face is wet from the tears she cried and what's left of her wings is bleeding. I takes a look at Alice, who still is crying besides the dead Runo. Daylano grabs me by my neck and force me to look the man in the eye. I must find a way out of here. I let my eyes explore the room again. The I notice the right handcuff is slightly loose. A bit moving my hand and its free. Now I have to be fast. In one move I grab the keys of Daylano and knock him down. With the keys I free my other hands and my feet. In a fast few moves the others in the room lie on the ground and Aria is freed. Together we move out the room, and not long after it we are out it with a still crying Alice and heading into the woods around the building. With every step we take, the more of the guards who are following use return to the prison. With every step we take I realize Xamani woods are dangerous and I am with two girls one lost her ability to fly and the other still crying about our lost friend.

-? Pov-

I am standing before the building of the brawlers, or what is left of them. The worlds are in panic and the brawlers are still mourning about their lost friends, Taylean who they found dead, Alice, shun and Runo who are still missing. I know what is going on but I am scared of the people of Xamani, the people who my father was scared of to find out what I really am. Half Human, Half Darkus-Xamaniaan. I gather my courage and walk to the door and ring the bell. An old man opens the door. "Can I help you?" asks the man. "I can probably help with the people who has invaded." I tell the man. He takes me into the house to a room where the brawlers has gathered on a screen I see the Queen and member of the brawlers Fabia. The youngest and blond boy who is wearing glasses, I recognize him as being an aquos brawler with the name Marucho, asks. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." In the eyes of the brawlers I can see they don't trust me. I take a deep breath. "My name is Samantha Abstruse, I came here to help and solve you're Xamani problem." The eyes of everyone scan my appearance. "How can you know about them or are you making a trap for us to get in?" asks one of the boys. Its unmistakable the vestal Darkus brawler Ace. "My Father was a Xamani. One of the Darkus kind. I myself am a Halfblood, my mother was an earthling." A boy with brown hair, Dan Kuso top brawler, raises his hand as sign he wants to asks something. I nod that he may ask. "You talk about you're parents as if they are dead." "That they are. My mother died in a car accident so my father took me to Xamani where he died, how I don't know. I left the world when my best friend get in trouble with Daylano, the one and only one who leads this whole invasion." "So you mean he is even dangerous to his own kind?" everyone looks at the silver hair colored girl, Julie. I nod. "do you know what Daylano is planning?" asks the Queen of Neathia. "Finding out of the worlds are of any Danger to him, if it is he destroy them if not they keep on surviving under him. The citizens become slaves or test objects, or worse." I stay quiet. "What worse?" I look at the person who asked it, baron. "He kill them for fun. I think the ones who have fallen into their hands are dead or are soon." I feel that everyone is holding in their breath.

-No one's pov-

Julie has fallen on her knees and mourn about her friends Runo, Alice and Shun. Marucho runs out the room followed by Dan, who can stop him from leaving the house. A quarter passes and the door rings again. This time it are two police officers with the news of a body who has been found and it seems to be that its Runo's.

* * *

Yeey another one. Hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint you all. **Please comment.!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Samantha Pov-

After my visit I went home. Dan didn't want me to walk alone the streets so he went with me to my house. I open the door of my small apartment and let Dan in. I can read of his face he wants to ask me something. "What do you want to know?" I ask. "You told you're friend was in trouble with Daylano, what kind of trouble?" I knew sooner or later that question would come. "Daylano fell in love with her, So to keep her close he made her join a special elite force. After that he wanted… more. But she refused, Daylano got angery and killed her mother in front of her own eyes." She opens a la and takes out some letters. "He told her to kill more of people she loved if she ever deny him again. She helpt me escape to earth and gave me this last letter I ever got of her."

-Dan Pov-

I listen to what Samantha tells me. If she hand the letter I take it. A beautiful handwriting on the paper I start to read.

Sam Please be carefull out there dont get in trouble and stay asw possible in the shadows because for me You are  
The light in the darkness, where I can find my way.  
A dream without end, which I never wake.  
The apple on a tree, that never falls.  
The petal of a flower, that never fades.  
The moon in the sky, who always keeps shining.  
A flame, that never goes out.  
The titanic, which never perishes.  
You are my best friend, whose friendship never comes at a end.

You're best friend

Aria.

This girl's best friend is in danger too, just like all the other citizens, everyone is scared for Daylano. I look to a single line under the name.

Ps. I wont let my guard down, I promise, it wont happen again.

What happened. I look up to Samantha and ask. "What happened?" "What do you mean?" "The line under, Ps. I wont let my guard down, I promise, it wont happen again." Samantha her eyes turn black. A sadness appears in her presents. "He." She starts, takes then a deep breath and looks me deep into my eyes. "He raped her."

-Daylano pov-

Daylano stands proud before his kingdom citizens he just spoke to. He loves the power he has over them. He gives a sign and twenty of his soldiers who just failed him drop dead before his feet. They would have been alive if they got the prisoners. While the guards clean up the mess he returns to his room. There he sees hanging behind his bed a new curtain, made of feathers. He smells them. The feathers he picked one by one out his lovely Aria still carry her smell. The next time he has her he will make her a prison with she never can leave and only he can enter.

* * *

art/You-are-327170457 Origanal message.

Samantha is the name of my best friend and this poem i wrote special for her. She liked it a lot hop you gus do to!


	9. Chapter 9

-Dan pov-

We had decided to make groups of three, the ones they got where alone or with two of them. So I ended up with Sam, that's how we started to call Samantha, and Julie. A week has past since we met Sam. In that time Runo has been buried. Runo… What happened to you? "Dan!" I wake up out my thoughts and look up to Julie. "What?" I ask. Julie points to the window. Sam is standing with her back on the wall while she looks out the window. Julie herself has kneeled down. I move closer to the window and take a look outside. People are hiding, kids are crying and some are fighting and above all them the sky is filled of soldiers of Xamani who can fly. A sudden blow sounds trough the house. All three look to the door. A Xamani of the kind subterra has knock the door and enters the house. Immediately I stand between him and the girls. He stands before me and rights his back a bit more. Oh man was Drago here, but he and the other Bakugan has went to New Vestroia since we found Taylean dead. "You three come with me." "No way dude we are not." I scream while I run towards him. With a weep of his arm and I fly trough the room and break trough a dinner table. "Smart move, Dude…" he looks at the girls. "What the?" His huge tough stance disappears, and a bit silly one appears. "Padrig?" Says Sam. "Padrig?" I asks but she doesn't seem to hear me. "Sammy?" The Xamani says. "Please Padrig don't call me that." Answers Sam. "I may call my girlfriend who disappeared everything I want." Answers the man. "I AM NOT AND NEVER WAS YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND! I am just a friend like Aria." "Well I have news for you Aria is dead." Says Padrig. I jump up and runs towards him. "What do you mean Aria is dead?" "Do you guys know Shun Kazami?" "What has that to do with Aria? But Yes I know him." I answer. "Shun is my friend too." Says Julie. "I have heard of him he disappeared before you guys invaded earth." Says Sam while she accusatory looks to Padrig. "Well they wanted to do tests or kill him but aria didn't want to." "Aria loved the story's I told about earth but I couldn't answer the most of them. So she must have seen it as a chance for herself to learn about humans." Says Sam. Padrig nods. "They saw her as a betrayer and locked her up. Some time later the two new to escape with that girl who was captured to but not has been killed." "You mean Alice?" asks Julie. "Yes there is told she killed the other one, in the most story's she was under control of Ziya." I hear Julie gasp, Alice killed Runo? I can't even believe it, but as she was controlled.. "What happened after that?" asks Sam. "The three fled into the woods and haven't been seen since." Answers Padrig. "But why do you say that Aria is dead?" asks Julie. "Because if you go inside, the change you come alive is zero." Answers Sam. "They want probably inside without weapons, nor food, nor water, if they are still alive then they are dying of thirst and hunger." Tells she after a moment of silence. "Then what are we gonna do?" ask i to no one in particular. Padrig turns around. "Well I am leaving, but please be careful, Daylano has total control of the city by now."

-Aria Pov- a week ago.

More than three hours ago we has lost the soldiers and know we move quit trough the forest. By every sound I turn to the place where it came from but nothing came from it. Three hours and we weren't attacked still with every minute we are here the more chance we have to die. Alice has finally stopped crying, still she hasn't said a thing. Shun on the other side has said one thing, keep on walking. Those three words after that he hasn't said a thing ether. The ground beneath us starts to get muddy and by every step sink my feet deeper into the mud. I move the last bit of my wings. I wish the feathers where still on it then I could have flown instead of walking. The time on earth has made it possible to run and later walk this past time but know the energy is low. I cant take any more I fall into the mud with my knees. "Shun I whisper. I see him turning around. He looks into the sky and sights looks around. "We walk a bit further and rest then." I try to get up but my legs don't want. "I cant walk any more." I say. This is the first time Alice looks at me. She reach me her hand. "then we walk together." Her voice is soft, but low and some tones hint to that she can cry anytime soon again. I take her hand and with her help I am standing again. Hand in hand we follow shun who hasn't looked back. Her soft hand gives me strength to walk the last few steps.

* * *

This one is a bit longer than the last two. please comment.

Now i really have to work o Bakuhearts. But this story is so awsome to write!


	10. Chapter 10

-Shun pov-

Aria is a good walker for being a creature of the sky, but still she can't hold it out long enough. According to the story's I heard of Aria the woods suppose to be dangers, but still we haven't run into a danger. And I hope to keep it that way. I take a look over my shoulder. Aria has token after our rest her human form to hide her wings for us, or just for herself. Alice looks horrible in the period of rest she hasn't slept. I hear breaking of a three and look in the sounds direction. A huge elephant, or at least it looks more like a huge mammoth, is coming our way. I hear Aria whisper. "A oilphant." I notice the girls kneeling down on both sides of me. "We must get out the oilphants way as fast as possible." Whispers aria. I nod the looks of it scares me. I stand up slowly and takes a few steps back. The girls follow slowly my moves. The We all three knows that if 1 of us makes a misstep that all of us die's. I am holding my breath. Than the oilphant starts the stamp on the ground and the whole ground is shaking of its weight and strength. Smaller creatures who aren't dangers unless you come to close, flee. The oilphant throws up what makes him act like that. "They are known as Wolfs." whispers Aria. "run away if that thing." I whisper to the girls and point to a cliff. "If we jump over that, I hope to be safe for a moment. You two run at my mark." slowly we move the way of the cliff. I decided to keep a distance between me and the girls from a meter of five. If I got caught by the creatures the girls are safe at least. The wolves has won the fight with the oilphant. And one of the is sniffing at the place we sat. I make myself ready to scream that the girls must run. The wolf sniffs up and looks at me, shows his teeth and howls. If it looks at me again I scream. "Run." I see that the girls already where running towards the cliff where they have to jump. Alice runs a slight faster and jumps at first. Aria comes closer and jumps to. Aria lands but the ground beneath her breaks, Alice grabs on time Aria her hands an pulls her out. They know each other for a day now but it almost seems ages. I have to move faster to not to be caught. I put my feet a bit different witch increases my speed. I am almost there to jump. I bend trough my knees, release my feet of the ground and I feel sharp nails sinking deep in my flesh. I fall flat with my head on the ground. I struggle and throw of the wolf of my back. I have no other choice then to fight the creature. The wolfs shows me his teeth again and jumps again on me. And again I struggle with the creature. I hear Aria and Alice scream. "Shun look out!"

-Alice Pov-

I jump, the freedom of the moment makes me feel great, I land on the ground and make place for Aria, who was close behind me is already in the sky. Aria lands on the ground and I see her fall, the ground underneath her starts to crumble. I reach for her hand and grab it. The next moment we fall back on the ground. "Thank you." Thanks Aria. We get up to see Shun struggling "Shun is moving to close to the cliff." I hear Aria saying. Shun has the upper hand but the creature is strong and shun losses the control. Then the two are on the edge. "Shun look out!" Aria and I Both scream. But it is to late. We watch them fall. The wolf panics. We don't see them anymore. Only a scream of Shun. "Shun!" screams Aria. I cant say anything I can't even move. Everything is quiet the only sound I hear is our own breath and the wind blowing trough the woods. I don't know how long I sat like that but aria pointed on the other side. The wolf with who shun struggled climbs up the wall. Hurt but still alive. "The wolf is still alive." I say. "I am still to." Says a voice below us. Both Aria and I look into the dept. There climbing up, face red of blood and clothes ripped apart, Shun. We pull him up out the dept. on that moment is starts to rain and the blood washes of his face. Then it is visible what has happen down there. The marks of the claws run over his left part of his face. On the place of his left eye there is only a empty hole. "we must clean his wound." I decide. "Aria lead us to the closest water place." Aria nods and we follow her

* * *

I dont know how Shun survived it but he did? Any requests?


	11. Chapter 11

-Daylano pov-

"Riley I want you to find the strongest Bakugan of earth who is called Drago. If I have him I start my plans to invade Neathia." "Yes master I will go get him immediately." The earthling bows and leaves for her home world. "Master why do you have that horrible earthling doing around my puppets job." Asks Ziya. "Because she does it without you're strength, and I think if something happens to her that ugly girl will no one miss." The two laugh.

Riley pov

Back on earth thinks the seventeen year old girl. She takes a look around her. She hates Bakugan but she hates more the brawlers. The so called hero's to her Daylano is her hero. So is her boyfriend. She takes a look to her right people scream and run while soldiers of her secret love Daylano follow them. The city where she is now is a bit to the right of Bakugan city the people not captured there has fled to here, so must have been the brawlers. She takes a deep breath. Well her goes nothing.

Sam pov

Silence like shadows we move trough the city, where it's the same picture as back in Bakugan City. I prey that I wont lose control over my power, it can mean the dead of people maybe even this whole town. Dan complains that he wish Drago was here. Julie sights. It's the fourth time this hour Dan wishes to have Drago with them. If that's the case then there is a chance I would relax also. I look up Flying Xamani solders pass over our head. I put the two under something so they cant see us. We watch them fly over. Then a rhythmic sound moves in our direction. I look around and see the ground Armey of Xamani coming our way. "We have to find a new hiding place." I wisper to Dan and Julie. "Lets go that way guys." Says Julie. Dan and I both nod and fast but unheard we move towards the place where we cant been seen from the sky but still out of side of the ground troops. "We better find a place high but still out side of the troops." Say I recalling a memory of my dad telling me that that is a strategie is to not to be found because the sky troops only land if they have to and the land troops stay low because on higher places they cant hold force. We move into a building and climb the stairs. They only come inside the building but they only look for persons inside, Go as fast as possible to the highest point and hide there outside the buiilding out of sights of the troops are you inside they will find you. I hear my father repeating the words, while we run, for my feeling fly, up the stairs. Dan opens the door to the roof. I take a look outside to find a hiding spot, luckly there is one i make a run towards it and open the door and look inside an Electricity house of the building. Luckely for use the Xamani troops have put the wole city without I hide myself and wait for Julie and Dan to join me inside. "It will take some time for us to come out." Says Dan.

* * *

Thank You darkusqueen for an idea for the name.

There will be one or two chapters before i have a break in this story. As it Contineus I let it know in the story Bakuhearts.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam pov

I wake up after a long nap. "Are they gone?" Asks Dan. I take a look outside. The sun is going down. Inside I can feel my power grow. "I don't know if they are gone but this is a moment we can best move." I answer Dan his question. He wakes up Julie who has just like me fallen asleep to. I wait by a ledge till she has fully awoken and both she and Dan are ready to go. When we left Bakugan city We had to leave Marucho Ace and baron in the hands of the people who captured them. Mira went to Gundalia to join there with Jake and Ren. And the bakugan have went to New Vestroia in the hope to find a solution to beat the Xamaniers. They know nothing what has happened. The sky shows a last bit of red. "We're ready." I turn to Dan and Julie. "Good lets go then." We take the same stars witch we run up this morning, this time slow and easy. We leave the building and walk over a destroyed and lonely road, spots of burning, broken up ways and puddles of water fill the village, the signs of power uses of the Xamani. Controlling the darkness or light wont work in this World, except the ones with a special power, like me however i cant control the darkness I can do thing by thinking about it.

"Well Dan Kuso it took you long enough to show up, know hand over you're Partner DRAGO!" a voice echoes trough the streets.

Dan pov

"Who are you, show yourself! Scream I. A streetlight pops on under it stands someone around the eighteen. His cloth seize should be from somewhere around the XXL in a bit punk/emo style and has shoulder lenght Brown red hair and a round hamster face. The Shoes he wears have 10 inch heels, wait isn't he then a she? "I am Riley." The person says while winking an eye in his direction. Is she flirting? "You haven't sais a thing since you saw me, have my sexy present shut you up?" Oh this is worse she is totally flirting with me. "Shut you're mouth, Rarity or Rilay or what you're name is you never get Drago!" I hear Julie scream. "I always get what I want." Says Riley cool. "Riley think about what you do, this isn't the right moment." Screams another voice. "Farahilde." A girl appears in the light. She wears black glases and has tied up Brown hair witch is painted but grown out red and the points of the hair is painted black. She wears a slobby red sweater and dark jeans. "Stop with what you doing Riley." Says the Girl. "Farahilde I must do this." "No you don't!" the girl cries. "You are not going to hurt anyone anymore." "I haven't hurt anyone." "Oh and what about our school?" "They where in my boyfriends way." "You're boyfriend is killed by the one you call boyfriend now." "Daylano can see my cuteness and likes my character!" Wait she works for daylano? "Oh and likes that XL ass of you to?" "Yes" she must be locked up. "And what is you're mission this time Kill all of the bakugan battle brawlers?" "No i must get Drago." "You mean THE DRAGO? Riley do you have to capture it for him? If he has Drago he would kill everyone." The words they both say comes as knifes inside my body. And soon I will bleed to death. "Drago isn't here or do you start also getting blind?" "Well if Drago isn't here I chance from strategy." Says Riley. "Guys"

Julie pov

"Well if Drago isn't here I chance from strategy." Says Riley. "Guys" I freeze in my movement. Two Xamaniers appear and grab Dan. "Well then we take Dan and Drago can save his live by surrender to me. By" the next moment i know Riley, the Xamani soldiers and Dan are gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam pov

"Well if Drago isn't here I chance from strategy." Says Riley. "Guys." I look at the two soldiers appearing in front of me running to Dan. I focus my energy to grab the two soldiers but once I gathered enough they are gone. "they're gone." Says Julie. "I cant believe it." says I "Riley what are you doing?" whispers Farahilde. I was to late to save Dan. I fall on the ground. The power I had build up, slips out of my control. I hear a scream but I don't look from who it is I don't want to see what damage I have done. "Sam!" Julie calls my name I look up to her and see both girls unharmed. Around me the whole ground has wiped clean, a clean asphalt, the cars have been blast to the buildings and the dust that lied on the ground swirls far away down to the ground. I stand up a bit shaking of the power i used but no one is harmed who I didn't want to harm so I guess I am a lucky girl today. Farehilde replaces her glasses on her nose. "Sam that was awesome, well you almost killed us but still its awesome!" Julie keeps on talking how 'awesome' my power is. "I was out of control, a bit more and you and the girl there would have died." I say cool. "But we didn't, with that power of you we can save Dan!" i replay in my head what Julie says, again, again, did she really said that. "Girl with you on my side would take on an army." Says Julie. "Well I wont take on a whole army but i would stand on you're side as long as I can stop Riley." Says Farehilde. "What harm has she done?" asks Julie and I in harmony. "In his command she burned the whole school down whit every teacher and student inside, i knew to escape. From the five hundred inside the school did just five survive it. Riley, I, someone who locked itself into a toilet and two teachers the rest is dead." Tells the Young girl. "She must pay of that to, can you lead us to where she is know?" screams Julie almost. "Sure I can." Answers Farahilde.

"Here it must be." Says Farehilde as soon as we reach the point she thinks Riley holds Dan. Its a huge storehouse. "Good i go inside." I say to the two girls. Both girls doubt. "I come back as soon as I have Dan, me alone is a lot saver. Both girls nod and search for a place to hide while I take a climb to get into the storehouse trough a wide open window. I hear screaming of riley. Man that girls wants everyone's attention. I see Dan chained on a chair. I gather my energy. I move it towards the chains of Dan. I hear rink ling of heavy metal falling on the Floor. I open my eyes and see Dan removing the last bit of chance and then take a run for it. i focus my energy again and Block the way from the soldiers. Dan is safe and the Xamani Soldiers there road has been blocked of. I come outside my hiding and face the lonely standing Riley. I notice she has chanced her clothes, she has switched the punk/emo look into that of a cute schoolgirl. At least it would be cute if she didn't look the she did. She stands closer and the lights here is brighter. Her face is been plastered by Make-up what makes her pig eyes more pig eyes. I make a small smile, pig eyes that must be my best one ever. Without me trying to, Riley kneels down and starts to oink like a fat pig. I know it is wrong but I start to laugh, then I feel that I lost Total control of my powers. Riley falls on the ground and grapes for air, like a fish outside the water. Then she flies in the air she moves wildly with her arms in hope to free herself, I feel my powers that if I do nothing I is going to kill her, but I don't mind, if I hadn't come she would have killed Dan. I imagine to have the chains that hold Dan would wrap around her. The chains move almost out of themselves towards Riley. The chains have wrapped that close around her that her eyes almost pop out. I can hear her bones breaking. Then the World turns black.

Dan pov

I escape the storehouse and got greeted by Julie who almost jump into my arms. "Dan! I am glad you're save. Wait where is Sam?" Julie asks. Our eyes meet then we release from each other and run inside the building. both we call out for Sam. I run with behind me Julie. Then i hear a slash. I stop and look at the ground. A red fluid streams down beneath my feet, my eyes follow the red trace in the middle of the flowing red fluid lies two girls, Sam and the one where the fluid comes from Riley.

* * *

oh man i love this Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

at this point its synchrone with Chapter 25 calling herself Naminé from Bakuhearts.

* * *

Aria pov

We woke up before the sun would rise, so it was still dark when we tried to reach a city what is able to be seen in the dark night, because of the haos lights. We where still walking when a strange light appears in the sky. "What is it?" asks Alice. "It landed a few passes before us." Says shun. We follow shun who started to run towards the place he said it landed. "It must lie around here." Shun surges. His eye scans the area. I notice a lighter color of green on the ground. "Guys look there." I say. Alice who is the closest kneels down by it. "Its a girl." She says. Shun and I come closer. Besides the way her hair is cut, she looks like a proper Young woman. "Is she still alive Alice?" asks Shun. "Yes she is still breathing. Do we wait till she wakes up?" "Yes we cant leave her behind, do we?" I say. We wait till we hear her move. "Hey are you alright?" asks Alice as first. The girl wakes up. She opens her eyes. She gets up. "Where am I?" asks the girl. "The citizens call this world Xamani." Answers Shun. she turns her head towards Shun. "Shun." she says. My breath freezes. How does she know Shun? "How do you know me?" asks Shun. the girl looks surprised and look at us. "Where are the others?" she asks. "Who do you mean?" asks Alice. "Well I mean Riku, Kairi, Narisha, Sora and…" shun interferes. "I don't know them, but what is you're name." the girl looks doubtful. She finally says. "I am Naminé. You look exactly like a friend of mine." I can tell she is lying, but I don't know about what. "Does he has also one eye?" asks Alice Joking. "One eye?" Naminé asks. "Yes he just lost it." Alice says. Naminé stands up and takes a look at shuns left side of his face. "Does it hurt?" she asks. "Uh yes a bit." Answers Shun. "What are you doing?" He asks as she put her hand over the place where his eye belongs. "Healing the wound it seems to have bleed more times than once." "Uh yes it did." "Well now it wont happen again." She removes her hand, the wound has complete healed. I open wide my eyes.

Shun pov

The wound feels cooler then before, and the hurt is gone. "Thank you Naminé." I thank her. "He guys if we move now we can reach the next city before it gets dark. "Where we going?" Naminé asks. "The closest city from here, we have been traveling for almost a week now." Answers Aria. "Oh yes who are you two girls again?" "I am Alice." "And I am Aria." The group moves towards the city.

* * *

Thanx for reading


End file.
